Kurai Akuma
by YoPin
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah adik dari Uzumaki Kushina. Dua bersaudara yang mencari perdamaian di Konoha. Namun dalam perjalanan mereka terpisah. Lalu bagaimana jika sang kakak Uzumaki Kushina berhasil pergi ke Konoha dan menjadi Istri dari Yondaime Hokage, sedangkan sang adik Uzumaki Naruto menjadi seorang Missing-nin? Tapi.. Apakah takdir dapat diubah? (Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday, 16 Agust 2014 04.00 P.M **

**Summary :**

Uzumaki Naruto adalah adik dari Uzumaki Kushina. Dua bersaudara yang mencari perdamaian di Konoha. Namun dalam perjalanan mereka terpisah. Lalu bagaimana jika sang kakak Uzumaki Kushina berhasil pergi ke Konoha dan menjadi Istri dari Yondaime Hokage, sedangkan sang adik Uzumaki Naruto menjadi seorang Missing-nin? Kemudian Kushina yang menyesal karena tidak bisa mencegahnya masuk dalam kegelapan. Tapi.. Apakah Takdir dapat dirubah?

...

Disebuah jalan setapak didalam hutan, terlihat dua orang berambut merah tengah berjalan dengan santai. Mereka, Uzumaki bersaudara sedang dalam perjalan menuju Konoha sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Almarhum kedua orangtua mereka. Uzumaki Kushina gadis berumur 15thn, berambut merah panjang dengan poni kesamping -menjuntai kedepan, bermata violet, memakai kimono ungu dan celana pendek selutut hitam serta sepatu hitam ninja.

Disamping kirinya terdapat sang adik, dia Uzumaki Naruto bocah berumur 6thn, berambut merah jabrik, bermata violet, memakai kaos oren dengan lambang Uzumaki dipunggungnya dan celana hitam panjang serta sepatu hitam ninja. Mereka membawa sebuah ransel dimasing-masing punggungnya, tidak terlalu membawa banyak barang hanya barang yang penting, seperti gulungan, senjata, dan beberapa baju.

"Kushina-nee tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Naruto pelan tanpa menatap sang kakak yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Kushina kemudian menepuk pundak sang adik membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Tenang saja, Nee-chan tidak akan meninggalkanmu" kata Kushina yakin. Lagipula siapa yang ingin meninggalkan adik kesayangannya sendirian? Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya. Terlihat Naruto menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya untuk melakukan janji agar dia percaya. Kushina langsung menautkan kelingkingnya sendiri dengan milik Naruto.

"Kushina-nee, janji?" tanya Naruto, terlihat kegelisahan dimatanya. Kushina yang melihat mata Naruto memberikan senyum menenangkan, berharap sang adik tidak gelisah lagi.

"Janji!"

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : Kurai Akuma**

**Gendre : Adventure/Friendship/Family (Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter 1**

**Who is Kurai Akuma?**

GGOOOAARRRGGHH

Terdengar suara raungan dari timur Kirigakure, saat ini sedang dalam Peperangan melawan sang Yondaime Mizukage yang kabarnya dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Dari dalam hutan terlihat seekor monster seperti kura-kura namun memiliki duri ditubuhnya dan jumlah ekornya ada tiga. Ya, itulah Sanbi salah satu dari kesembilan Biju, monster terkuat didunia. Sanbi sedang mengamuk memporak-porandakan hampir sebagian wilayah timur Kirigakure, sedangkan wilayah lain sudah hancur lebur tak tersisa. Sang panglima perang yang kebetulan wanita, dia adalah Mei Terumi. Memerintah pasukannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan Sanbi.

DUARK BRAK BRUAGH

"Arrghh.." rintihan kesakitan mendominasi Perang itu. Membuat Mei mengepal tangan kanannya kuat, berusaha menahan emosi

"Mei-sama. Sepertinya pasukan kita tidak bisa bertahan lama. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ao -pria paruh baya dengan penutup mata seperti bajak laut di mata kanannya- merupakan asistennya dalam perang ini. wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu menoleh, membuat rambut coklatnya yang ditata menjadi pola herringbone ke belakang itu bergerak.

"Kita harus menyegelnya. Cari siapa saja yang bisa dijadikan Jinchuriki" mendengarnya Ao mengangguk dan kemudian pergi sesuai perintah Mei

"Divisi satu! Gunakan Doton untuk mengunci pergerakannya" perintahnya. Tidak lama muncul lima pilar dari dalam tanah mengeliling Sanbi, untuk menghentikan perlawanan Sanbi dan supaya tidak terjadi kerusakan lebih parah lagi

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pusaran angin dengan daun yang ikut berputar disekelilingnya, perlahan lenyap memunculkan seseorang. Pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluhan. Rambut merah jabriknya berkibar tertiup angin. Dia memakai jaket hitam yang memperlihatkan sedikit kaos oren karena hanya ditutup setengah, celana hitam panjang dan juga jubah berwarna merah. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh sebuah topeng Kitsune, bahkan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu wajah dibalik topeng itu. Berdiri dengan santai diatas puing rumah didepan Mei.

"Bagaimana? Melihat ini.. Apa kalian mengingat sesuatu?" tanya pemuda itu, terdengar ambigu ditelinga Mei

"Kau! Hentikan semua ini!" kata Mei sambil menunjuknya, membuat pemuda didepannya terkekeh pelan

"Sayang sekali, untuk bagian Sanbi bukan aku yang melakukannya" katanya dengan nada santai

"Apa maksudmu, Akuma?! Kau yang merencanakan semua ini bukan!?" kata Mei, dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia kemudian membuat handseal

**Yoton : ****Suiryūdan no Jutsu**

Mei memuntahkan lava panas dari mulutnya kearah Akuma. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah dinding dari dalam tanah, melindungi Akuma yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tidak lama muncul dua orang berusia sekitar 15th didepan dinding tanah itu. Mereka adalah bawahan Akuma. Dikiri terdapat pemuda berambut oren, sedangkan dikanan terdapat perempuan berambut merah panjang dengan poni dikedua sisinya.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan" kata pemuda berambut oren jabrik sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memandang datar Mei, dia memakai jubah hitam tanpa motif

"Lawan kami sebelum melawan Akuma-sama" sambung perempuan berambut merah sambil menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang, dia memakai kimono merah muda dengan satu lengan kanan sebelahnya tidak, dan sepatu hitam sebatas lutut

"Cih. Aku tidak ada perlu dengan kalian!" kata Mei geram. Walaupun terlihat mustahil bagi bocah berusia 15thn, tapi mereka telah menghancurkan setengah dari wilayah Kirigakure. Belum lagi beberapa pasukan pemberontak yang dibentuk oleh Yondaime Mizukage, walaupun seluruh pasukan pemberontak itu sudah dibantai semua. Akuma menghiraukan perkataan Mei, lalu melompat dan mendarat didepan dua bawahannya.

"Ayo kita pergi. Yahiko.. Fuuka.." Perintah Akuma sambil berjalan melewati Mei dengan santai, bahkan Pasukan Mei membelah menjadi dua membiarkan mereka lewat tanpa ada pencegahan atu penyerangan sama sekali

"Apa kalian yang mengendalikan Yondaime-Mizukage?" tanya Mei tanpa menengok membuat Akuma berhenti, begitu juga Yahiko dan Fuuka

"Huh! untuk apa kami melakukan hal yang pengecut seperti itu" balas Yahiko dengan nada sarkatis

"Itu benar. Akuma-sama tidak mungkin melakukannya, karena itu bukan jalan ninja kami" lanjut Fuuka. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, mereka kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang terbuka didepan mereka. Setelah mereka semua masuk, lubang dimensi itu kemudian menutup secara perlahan. Tidak lama muncul Ao didepan Mei sambil membawa bayi.

"Kami mendapatkannya Mei-sama" kata Ao sambil menggendong bayi dan meletakkannya dialtar untuk penyegelan. Perempuan yang berada disamping Ao, melakukan sebuah handseal rumit serta panjang dan Sanbi perlahan terhisap masuk kedalam tubuh bayi mungil itu. Setelah ini Mei akan memperketat penjagaan terhadap Jinchuriki Sanbi yang baru itu, tidak akan membiarkan keadaan yang sama terjadi dua kali

"Mereka menyeramkan" gumam Ao pelan sambil menatap tempat menghilangnya mereka, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Mei dan semua orang yang ada disana menyetujui pendapat Ao dengan presepsi mereka masing-masing dan saling berbisik

"Yah.. Kau benar Ao. Tapi, untuk lepasnya Sanbi bukan mereka yang melakukannya" kata Mei melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, membuat Ao binggung mendengarnya. "Kita selidiki ini lebih jauh" katanya sambil memandang hilangnya mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik

...

Siapa Kurai Akuma? Orang akan bilang dia adalah seorang Missing-nin tingkat S berdarah dingin. Missing-nin yang memiliki jaringan luas dan bawahan yang Loyal padanya. Ditakuti dan dihindari hampir diseluruh Lima Negara Besar. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kurai Akuma. Namun banyak spekulasi jika Kurai Akuma berasal dari Clan Uzumaki karena rambutnya yang merah, tapi semua itu tidak terbukti. Dan hal itu masih menjadi misteri.

"Tadaima.." suara laki-laki menggema dilorong sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Rumah itu berada didalam kawasan Hutan Iblis yang terletak disebelah timur Lima Negara Besar, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Bahkan tempat ini sangat dihindari karena banyak rumor yang mengatakan jika terdapat Iblis yang menghuni hutan itu.

"Okaeri, Naruto-sama. Ups, maksudku Akuma-sama" jawab seorang perempuan yang menyambutnya. Naruto mendengus sebal mendengarnya. Uzumaki Naruto dialah Kurai Akuma. Naruto kemudian melepas topengnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Yumi. Aku lelah" kata Naruto pada Yumi, gadis berumur sekitar 16thn itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Dia memakai dress biru muda tanpa lengan sebatas lutut, memiliki rambut ungu gelap melewati bahu dengan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya yang berwarna ruby dan mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup rambut berwarna emerlad. Matanya emerlad-nya kemudian menyelidik Naruto dari atas hingga bawah.

"Bagaimana? Apa berhasil? Jika Sanbi mengamuk kenapa tidak diambil?" tanya Yumi berturut-turut sambil mengekor dibelakang Naruto yang berjalan menuju dapur. Dia memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran lawan dan mendeteksi cakra. Dan dia adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kurai Akuma. Naruto mendengus kecil, dia sudah menganggap Yumi seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kau sudah membaca pikiranku kan? Lagipula tidak sia-sia melakukannya" Yumi tersenyum mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian duduk menghadap sebuah meja yang sudah terisi penuh makanan. Naruto lalu meminum satu gelas air yang berada diatas meja. Tidak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Yumi langsung berjalan kearah pintu dan membukannya. Tidak ada orang, hanya ada sebuah gulungan didepan pintu yang langsung diambilnya.

"Naruto-sama, ada pesan. Kau mau membacanya sekarang?" tanya Yumi sambil memperlihatkan gulungan itu

"Kemarikan gulungan itu" Yumi kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto langsung membuat handseal dan membukanya, membacanya sekilas memunculkan seringai diwajahnya membuat Yumi sedikit tertarik untuk mengetahuinya

"Ada yang menarik?"

"Kita pergi ke Konoha"

"Apa!?"

**~TBC~**

A/N : HUWAA.. Entah kenapa kepikiran bikin Fic Abal ini. Saya bahkan belum tahu kelanjutannya. Untuk Yahiko kenapa muncul, saya gtw tiba-tiba aja yang lewat dipikiran saya itu Yahiko. Gomen, kalau ceritanya Maenstream karena uda banyak Fic yang Naruto jdi Missing-nin dan.. dsb,dst,dll(?). Ada kritik atau saran? Saya terima senang hati.. Oh, iya ada yg merasa FNI skrng mulai sepi? Yosh, sampai jumpa #lambaitangan

Log-out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday, 30 Agust 2014 03.55 P.M  
**

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2**

**Hard To Understand**

Disebuah Kedai didekat bukit perbatasan Kirigakure, banyak orang berlalu-lalang dan keluar-masuk dari Kedai itu. Disalah satu sudut dalam Kedai, tempat paling pojok didekat jendela. Terlihat tiga orang, dua diantaranya duduk sejajar pemuda dan gadis menghadap pria parubaya berambut putih didepan mereka. Sang pemuda terlihat berbicara serius dengan pria parubaya itu, sedangkan gadis disampingnya hanya menatap mereka sambil memakan Kue Dango miliknya. Sesekali mereka menjadi perhatian para pengunjung Kedai, walaupun hanya sebentar. Karena Kedai ini rata-rata dikunjungi oleh Ninja dan jarang oleh Penduduk atau Pengembara.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya pria parubaya berambut putih itu pada pemuda didepannya

"Iya, dan kau sudah bertanya hal itu berulang kali Ero-sannin!" kata pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit tinggi, menyita perhatian orang disekelilinginya, namun hanya sebentar. Dia kemudian meminum teh hijau yang sudah dipesannya. Orang yang dipanggil Ero-sannin itu masih menatap pemuda didepannya dengan mimik wajah tidak percaya.

"Apa kau yakin, Naruto?" Naruto –pemuda itu mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan itu. Merasa tidak ada gunanya menanyakan hal yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Jiraya –Ero-sanin kemudian meletakkan sebuah gulungan diatas meja dan mendorongnya kedepan Naruto yang masih meminum tehnya, mencoba menetralisir rasa kesal dibenaknya.

"Jika kau mengetahui dimana dia, kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil gulungan itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel yang dibawanya

"Jika maksudmu menyeretnya, aku sudah melakukannya berulang-kali dan aku menyerah. Jalan pikiran kami benar-benar berbeda" kata Jiraya yang kemudian menulis sesuatu didalam buku kecil yang dibawanya

"Dan kau perlu bertahun-tahun untuk menyadarinya" kata Naruto yang terlihat seperti pernyataan dan dibalas dengusan oleh Jiraya

"Heh! Kurai Akuma memang sulit dimengerti"

Hening.

Semua orang yang ada didalam Kedai itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka sampai menutup mulutnya seperti orang schok. Semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Penyerangan di Kirigakure, banyak rumor beredar tentang Kurai Akuma dan itu membuat para penduduk resah. Apalagi tempat Kedai yang berdekatan dengan Kirigakure.

Melihat kondisi yang-terlihat-kurang baik, Yumi –gadis disamping Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara. "Iya, dia memang sulit dimengerti"

Tidak lama suasana Kedai kembali seperti semula. Walaupun ada sedikit aura canggung didalamnya, dan ada beberapa yang berbisik. Naruto kemudian mendeathglare Jiraya yang hanya nyengir karena kelepasan bicara. Selain Yumi memang ada satu orang lagi yang mengetahu jika Naruto adalah Kurai Akuma yaitu Jiraya, orang paling mesum yang pernah dikenalnya. "Aku juga mendengar jika dia bekerjasama dengan Suna"

"Jadi.. Kami tidak perlu mencarinya, begitu?" kali ini Yumi ikut dalam pembicaraan, dia sudah bosan untuk hanya jadi penonton perdebatan mereka. Naruto berpikir, tidak lama muncul seringai diwajahnya

"Hanya itu saja yang bisa kuberikan" kata Jiraya yang kemudian berdiri, namun baru berjalan dua langkah Jiraya berhenti tepat disamping Naruto. "Sepertinya namamu sangat ditakuti sekarang" bisiknya pelan

"Heh! Aku akan memberikan kejutan nanti" balas Naruto. Jiraya kemudian berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Naruto kemudian menatap Yumi dengan tatapan-cepat-habiskan-makananmu-lalu melengang pergi. Dan dengan cepat Yumi menghabiskan Kue Dango miliknya lalu menyusul Naruto yang sudah keluar lebih dulu dan berjalan disebelahnya. Selama perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang, walau yang lebih banyak bicara adalah Yumi.

Naruto sekarang menggunakan kaos oren polos dan celana hitam panjang serta sepatu ninja, rambut merahnya sedikit lebih rapi dibanding saat menjadi Kurai Akuma. Jangan lupakan tas ransel coklat yang ada dibahunya dan kain hitam yang digunakan sebagai ikat kepala. Lagipula dia tidak perlu melakukan Henge untuk berpergian karena dia selalu memakai topeng. Disampingnya, Yumi menggunakan Kimono hijau dengan rompi lengan pendek berwarna senada dengan Kimononya, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan poni menutupi mata Ruby nya, celana pendek selutut dan sepatu ninja. Tas selempang warna ungu juga tidak ketinggalan dibawanya.

"Naruto-sama.. Bukanya lebih cepat jika kita menggunakannya?" tanya Yumi

"Tidak. Kita harus mengurangi penggunaan cakra" balas Naruto yang membuat Yumi merenggut kesal. Bayangkan saja, jarak dari Hutan Iblis yang terletak disebelah timur Lima Negara Besar ke Konoha sangat jauh. Bahkan untuk ke Kedai tadi pun memerlukan waktu dua minggu untuk sampai dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka berhenti dan menatap sekeliling.

Menggunakan Sunshin, mereka muncul ditepi hutan dekat dengan sebuah jembatan besar yang megah. Sayang, jarak pandang sedikit berkurang karena kabut yang cukup tebal. Dari sana terlihat beberapa orang ninja yang sedang bertarung dengan sengit, beberapa diantara mereka memakai Hita-ate dari Konoha. Terlihat sebuah Kubah yang terbuat dari Es, mengelilingi dua ninja Konoha yang kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh puluhan tusukan Senbo. Sedangkan orang yang melempar Senbo itu bersembunyi didalam cermin Es.

'Clan Yuki? Kupikir mereka sudah musnah' pikir Naruto saat melihat kubah Es itu

"Tidak semuanya, Naruto-sama. Buktinya, banyak orang bilang jika Clan Uzumaki musnah tapi masih ada Naruto-sama bukan?" kata Yumi yang membaca pikiran Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus sebal, inilah kenapa dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya, walaupun sang patner memiliki kelemahan dalam Ninjutsu. "Ck. Kau membaca pikiranku. Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Yuki Haku, dia laki-laki bukan perempuan. Usia 17thn. Bawahan Momochi Zabuza Missing-nin dari Kirigakure, selain itu dia juga sangat Loyal dan rela dijadikan mesin pembunuh"

"Hm.. Menarik. Kita rekrut dia, kebetulan aku kekurangan anggota untuk pengintaian di Iwa" kata Naruto yang terus memperhatikan kondisi pertarungan dan kemudian membuat Bunshin. Sedangkan Yumi mengangguk lalu membuat beberapa handseal.

Haku saat ini terpental jauh akibat jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh salah satu ninja Konoha. Haku memandang datar musuh didepannya yang menunjukkan aura mengerikan dan bersiap membunuhnya kapan saja. "Bunuh aku, Menma. Aku yang membunuh Sasuke, bukan?" katanya dengan nada datar pada bocah berambut kuning jabrik tidak jauh didepannya, mata violetnya menatap Haku tajam ada kilatan marah dimata itu.

"Heh! Tanpa kau suruh, aku akan membunuhmu!" Menma kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya kedepan, tercipta sebuah bola biru padat yang terbuat dari cakra. Menma kemudian berlari kearah Haku, dia mengincar bagian perut. Namun belum sampai, Haku menahan tangannya dan menatap sendu

"Gomen, aku masih ada urusan lain" kata Haku sambil mematahkan tangan kanan Menma lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Menma memegang tangan kanannya, rasa nyeri menjalar hingga ke kepalanya membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur belum lagi efek beberapa Senbo yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. "Sial.."

Ditempat lain, terlihat seseorang dengan tubuh penuh perban hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya sedang digigit oleh beberapa ekor anjing, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Didepannya, terdapat seorang dengan berpakaian hitam dan memakai masker yang sedikit sobek dibeberapa bagian, memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya kilatan biru muncul dan menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga. Beberapa meter dibelakangnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut bubblegum memasang wajah resah, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Bersiaplah, karena aku tidak memberi kesempatan kedua. Momochi Zabuza" katanya dengan nada sinis pada orang yang tubuhnya penuh perban

Zabuza, memandang datar orang didepannya. Tidak ada rasa takut diwajahnya. "Cih. Bunuh saja, aku tidak takut. Hatake Kakashi"

Dengan cepat Kakashi menghunuskannya tepat dijantung, namun bukan dijantung Zabuza melainkan seorang pemuda yang kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah yang mengalir dari dada kirinya. Membuat cipratan darah mengenai wajah dan tubuh Kakashi serta Zabuza yang kini memandang dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kakashi, dia langsung menarik tangannya membuat lubang itu semakin lebar.

Zabuza memandang Haku yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa didepannya, ada rasa bersalah yang menghampirinya. "Gomen.. Telah menjadikamu sebagai senjata.." bisiknya pelan-sangat pelan-tapi dapat didengar oleh Kakashi yang diam seribu bahasa. Kabut disekitar jembatan menghilang. Menampakkan puluhan Bandit yang membawa berbagai macam senjata, didepan mereka terdapat seorang pria berbadan tambun memakai kacamata hitam tertawa mencemoh pada Zabuza.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayaimu. Lihat! Bahkan bawahanmu saja mati! Dasar Tidak Berguna!" kata Gato yang merupakan orang yang menyewanya. Zabuza mengeram pelan dan mengambil pedang miliknya, walaupun tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dia menyerang puluhan Bandit itu mulai dari tendangan, tebasan, dan pukulan, hingga menyisakan Gato seorang.

Gato memandang horor Zabuza, tapi belum sampai Zabuza menebaskan pedangnya tubuhnya sudah ambruk lebih dahulu dengan punggung tertancap banyak kunai. "Heh! Dasar Tidak Berguna" kata Gato sambil menginjak kepala Zabuza

Tangan kanan Kakashi kini diselimuti oleh kilatan biru seperti tadi, bersiap membunuh Gato yang sibuk mencacimaki mayat Zabuza. Namun belum sempat melakukannya, muncul sebuah pusaran angin dengan daun yang ikut berputar disekelilingnya dan memunculkan seseorang. Orang itu langsung menghunuskan Kunai dileher Gato. "Aku benci orang yang memaki orang lain" katanya dingin dengan tatapan menusuk, membuat Gato menelan ludahnya dengan susah-payah.

"Keh. Apa yang kau mau? Uang? Akan aku berikan" kata Gato, yang membuatnya terkekeh pelan lalu menunjukkan wajah datar. "Pilihan yang salah"

CRASH

Tubuh Gato terbelah menjadi dua, dengan hanya kunai yang dipengangnya. Membuat Kakashi terkejut melihatnya. Dia kemudian menatap Kakashi ramah, membuat Kakashi terbangun dari keterkejutannya. "Ah. Gomen, aku pasti membuat Anda terkejut. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

Kakashi diam sebentar. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh pada Naruto. Ada sedikit rasa curiga menghampirinya, namun mencoba bersikap santai. "Namaku Hatake Kakashi, salam kenal. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kakashi mencoba sopan

"Ehm. Kalian dari Konohagakure?" Kakashi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Boleh kami ikut bersama kalian ke Konoha? Kami ada keperluan disana"

Kakashi terlihat terkejut. Tunggu dulu! Kalian? Kami? Oh, kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau anggota Tim-nya sedang dalam bahaya. Naruto yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan lalu menepuk pundak Kakashi yang membuatnya menoleh kearahnya. "Tenang saja Hatake-san, adikku sedang mengobati mereka" katan Naruto

...

"Yup. Sudah selesai" kata Yumi dengan nada senang setelah memperban tangan kanan Menma. Ternyata hasil kerjanya tidak buruk, terbukti dari balutan perban yang rapi. "Jangan banyak digerakkan"

Menma tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Arigato, Yumi-nee". Menma kemudian menatap dua orang disebelahnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sasuke yang tadinya dikira sudah mati olehnya, ternyata hanya pingsan. Beruntung lukanya tidak terlalu parah.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis berambut bubblegum pada Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir, namun tidak ada balasan dari yang bersangkutan. Sakura mencoba menyentuhnya, namun langsung ditangkis oleh Sasuke membuatnya terhenyak. Sedangkan Menma yang melihatnya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Yumi menghela napas setelah membaca pikiran tiga bocah didepannya. 'Ternyata cinta segitiga itu memang ada, ya?' pikir Yumi miris

Tidak lama Naruto dan Kakashi datang menghampiri mereka. "Hei. Imotou, kita akan ikut mereka ke Konoha" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yumi lalu membungkuk hormat pada Kakashi

"Salam kenal Hatake-san, namaku Yumi" Kakashi yang mendengarnya sempat terkejut, namun dapat dikendalikannya dengan tersenyum membalas sapaan Yumi. Padahal dia belum menyebutkan nama tapi sudah dipanggil lebih dulu? Cukup aneh untuk seorang Pengelana-jika mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi-

'Mereka mencurigakan,tapi..' pikir Kakashi kemudian melihat kearah Menma dan Sasuke yang ternyata memiliki luka yang cukup parah. Kakashi tersenyum miris. Guru macam apa dia..? "Tapi.. Sepertinya, kita akan kembali ke Konoha seminggu lagi. Tidak keberatan Naruto-san?"

"Tidak masalah, Hatake-san" balas Naruto tersenyum

-Naruto-sama, kau tidak pantas tersenyum seperti itu- kata Yumi melalui telepati pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya mendengus sebal, jika bukan untuk tujuannya dia tidak akan melakukan ini semua. Lagipula banyak yang bilang dia lebih tampan kalau tersenyum, batinya sedikit narsis

-Diam kau!- balas Naruto yang membuat Yumi menahan tawa mendengarnya

...

"Lebih baik aku nanti masak apa, ya?"

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah sedang melihat-lihat beberapa sayuran yang ada didepannya. Mata violet-nya memilah sayuran dengan teliti saat megangnya. Sedangkan pemilik kedai sayuran, tersenyum melihat kelakuan wanita yang sedang menjadi pelanggannya saat ini. Setelah selesai, wanita itu kemudian menunjukkan sayuran yang dipilhnya kepada pemilik kedai itu lalu memberinya uang dan bergegas pergi. "Ohayou, Kushina-sama" sapa beberapa wanita secara bersamaan

"Ohayou, Minna" balasnya tersenyum. Uzumaki Kushina, bukan namanya sekarang Namikaze Kushina. Istri dari Yondaime Hokage. Pemimpin dari Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato. Dengan santai Kushina berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah mulai ramai dengan aktivitas penduduk. Kushina berhenti, matanya menangkap dua orang-ibu dan anak-sekilas pikirannya melayang saat Suami-nya memberikan misi tingkat C pada anaknya satu bulan lalu yang bahkan belum pulang sampai sekarang. Menghela napas, Kushina kembali berjalan.

Tidak jauh dari Konoha, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berjalan dan sesekali bercanda. Mereka kemudian berhenti didepan gerbang utama Konohagakure. Salah satu diantara mereka terlihat berbicara pada dua orang penjaga gerbang. Dua orang tersebut terlihat berpikir sebentar, sebelum mengizinkan mereka masuk. "Huwa.. Jadi ini Konoha?" kata Yumi memandang takjub, jauh berbeda dengan beberapa desa yang pernah dikunjunginya. Mungkin setengah kali lebih luas. Keadaan tidak terlalu ramai karena hari ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas.

Naruto menghela napas, sifat Childish Yumi memang terkadang muncul. "Arigato, Hatake-san. Telah mengantar kami kemari"

"Sama-sama, Naruto-san" kata Kakashi

"Baiklah, kami harus segera pergi"

"Jaa.. Naruto-san.. Yumi-nee.." kata Menma dan Sakura bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang datar. Mereka kemudian berpisah jalan. Naruto dan Yumi kekanan, sedangkan Kakashi dan Tim-nya kearah sebaliknya.

"Kita cari penginapan" kata Naruto pada Yumi, namun tidak ada balasan. Naruto berhenti dan berbalik, dilihatnya Yumi habis menabrak seorang wanita berambut merah dan belanjaannya berserakan dijalan. Naruto mendekat kearah mereka, membantu mengambil beberapa sayuran yang terjatuh. Yumi membungkuk meminta maaf, tapi wanita itu tertawa dan memegang pundak Yumi.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian baru disini?" tanyanya ramah, Yumi tersenyum

"Iya, kami Pengelana dan baru saja sampai" dia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat wanita itu sedikit terkejut, namun berganti seringai yang tipis bahkan Yumi tidak menyadarinya

"Ah. Pantas saja, apa kalian sepasang kekasih~?" tanyanya dengan nada mengonda, namun sepertinya yang digoda sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Terbukti dari tidak adanya wajah yang memerah dan sipuan malu dari Naruto maupun Yumi.

"Bukan, dia Kakakku.. Em.."

"Kushina, panggil saja begitu. Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Semoga kalian suka dengan tempat ini" katanya mengerling jenaka dan langsung pergi. Meninggalkan mereka yang kini menatap dengan pandangan sulit diartikan

Glup

Yumi menelan ludahnya "Naruto-sama..". Naruto masih memandang siluent Kushina yang mulai menghilang, Yumi menatap khawatir "Bukankah dia kakakmu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yumi, sebuah senyum terpasang diwajahnya. Oh, ini bukan pertanda baik. "Huh! Aku tidak menyangkan akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini" Naruto berbalik dan berjalan, kembali ketujuan awalnya untuk mencari penginapan bagi mereka berdua

"Ayo. Pergi!" Yumi yang masih diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengekor dibelakangnya. Menatap punggung Naruto, memfokuskan pikirannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui apa isi kepala Naruto. Bergidik ngeri sekaligus senang. Sebuah rencana indah telah tersusun rapi dikepala Naruto. Dan itu akan terjadi dalam beberapa hari lagi.

'Yah.. Kau memang sulit dimengerti Kurai Akuma'

**~TBC~**

* * *

Player:

Namikaze Menma(Genin/13thn). Memiliki rambut kuning jabrik, bermata violet. Memakai jaket putih dengan garis hijau dipinggirannya, celana hitam panjang, sepatu standart shinobi dan kantong senjanta dibelakang sebelah kanan. Sikapnya ramah namun terkesan blak-blakan dalam bicara. Jutsu andalan Rasengan.

Uchiha Sasuke(Genin/13thn). Memiliki style rambut pantat ayam, bermata onyx. Memakai kaos biru tua, celana putih, sepatu standart shinobi. Sikapnya pendiam dan terkesan dingin, terutama dengan orang asing. Jutsu andalan Chidori.

Haruno Sakura(Genin/13thn). Memiliki rambut berwarna pink, bermata emerlad, jangan lupakan jidatnya yang sedikit lebar. Memakai baju merah, celana hitam selutut, dan sepatu standart shinobi. Sikapnya baik tapi sangat mudah marah. Ahli dalam menggunakan senjata ninja.

Hatake Kakashi(Jounin/25thn). Memiliki rambut putih(atau abu-abu?), bermata hitam dengan mata kiri selalu ditutupi hita-ate. Memakai baju standart Jounin Konoha. Sikapnya tenang tapi selalu waspada disetiap saat. Jutsu andalan Raikiri.

* * *

Balasan Review :

: Incest? Gomen, kalau terlihat seperti itu

Nokia 7610 : Sip, gan.

ferianda : Oke.

.96 : Hm.. Spertinya tdk ada Flashback, tpi msih belum tahu juga sih,, #nah,lho?T^^Tv

nanaleo099 : Gomen, disini Naruto umurnya beda sma Rokie12. Jdi klu naruhina gk bisa, krna Hinata termasuk Rookie12. Lagipula Naruto umurnya 20thn._.

Kuzuri Reiketsu : Thanks uda bilng keren,,:3

Ndah D. Amay : Em,, #garuk-kepala. Memang sengaja pendek, soalnya pembukaan*bows*. Kalau Naruto jadi musuh konoha itu bisa saja, tergantung bgaimna konoha bertindak. Bwt Up kilat kyaknya gk bisa,,K13 benar2 menyita waktu:3 Gomen,un

alta0sapphire : Hm, iya..

rizqifa09151384 : Up kilat gk bisa,,:3 Gomen,un

: Oke

Meika Shii Cwex Yandere : Huwee, Ka-chan.. Jng bunuh nanti gmna lanjutinya klu mati! #abaikan. Ehm, sengaja dikasih tau duluan kok. Yup, Yumi itu OC^^

: Uh, Gomen sepertinya chap ini membosankan:3

Kiryuu zero : Oke

endogg loverz : Jujur sya ragu bwt Up nih Fic, tpi sya coba lanjut. Kalau pair mungkin MenSaku/Menhina. Soalnya Naruto gk seumuran sama Rookie12 kan umurnya 20thn._.

Guest : Boleh,,

Luca Marvell : Hm, mungkin pertanyaannya uda kejawab diatas #lirik-atas. Iya, Yumi itu OC bwt pelengkap. Gomen gk kasih warning diatasT.T

Rinnegan : Thanks uda bilng bagusT.T

darkuzumaki6 : Sya coba bwt lanjut

monkey D nico : Souka? Sya ambil dri Internet bwt Jutsu Mei dan hampir semuanya sama. Yah, mungkin di chap pas ada pertarungan Mei akan sya ganti. Thanks bwt sarannya!^^

* * *

A/N : Ha? (melongo) Apa yang ku tulis? Kenapa jadi begini?o.O Sebenernya sya ragu bwt Up Fic Abal ini dan mau sya discontinue bkn krena Review nya dikit atau apa. Tpi krna Alur yg akan sya buat. Dan chap ini adalah batu loncatan(?) bwt pertempuran nanti, jadi maaf kalau membosankan:3. Gomen, next chap mungkin Up nya bakalan lama. Oh, iya thanks yg uda Fav/Fol. Ada kritik atau saran? Saya terima dng senang hati..

Log-out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday, 22 September 2014 02.55 PM**

Uzumaki Naruto : 20thn

Yumi : 16thn

Namikaze/Uzumaki Kushina : 30-thn

Namikaze Minato : 30thn

**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3**

**Regret**

Haku mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Setelah jelas, Pemuda berwajah cantik itu kemudian menatap sekeliling. Ruangan yang sangat asing baginya dan sepertinya ini sebuah kamar. Sebuah tempat tidur menghadap jendela yang sedang didudukinya, meja kecil tepat sejajar tempat tidur, dan sebuah lemari dengan ukuran cukup besar besebrangan dari tempat tidur, sedangkan disebelah lemari itu tepat disudut ada sebuah rak kecil yang dipenuhi buku dan gulungan yang entah apa isinya.

KRIET

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Haku kearah pintu yang ada dibelakangnya. Seorang perempuan berambut merah, berjalan santai kearahnya sambil membawa nampan yang terisi makanan dan dia kemudian menaruhnya dimeja kecil yang ada diruangan itu. Jika dilihat perempuan itu terlihat lebih mudah darinya. Haku menatap binggung. Bukannya dia sudah mati? Tapi, dibalas senyuman olehnya. "Kau pasti binggung kan?" tanyanya sedikit terkekeh pelan yang lebih mirip dengan orang yang menahan tawa

"Gomene, aku tidak bermaksud tertawa" katanya mencoba menghilangkan tawanya. "Namaku Fuuka"

"Namaku Haku, Yuki Haku. Dimana ini? Dan.. kenapa aku masih hidup?" Haku menundukkan kepalanya, hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Fuuka mengaruk belakang kepanya yang tidak gatal, sedikit binggung bagaimana menjelaskannya

"Bagaimana ya.." Fuuka berpikir sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya dibawah dagu. "Akuma-sama dan Yumi-senpai yang membawamu kemari. Kau bisa sebut tempat ini markas, tapi tidak seperti itu juga sih.." kata Fuuka, dia memang tidak berbakat dalam hal menjelaskan seperti sekarang ini. Seandainya ada Yahiko, mungkin dia akan menyuruhnya

Haku mendongakkan kepalanya, terkejut. "A-akuma? Maksudmu Kurai Akuma!?"

Fuuka mengangguk pasti. Tubuh Haku sedikit gemetar, entah kenapa nama itu seperti membawa aura negatif yang bisa membuat siapapun takut walaupun hanya mendengarnya. "Aku adalah Bawahannya yang paling diandalkan" kata Fuuka dengan nada bangga

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat.. Aku tidak tahu persis, tapi kau bisa bertanya pada Akuma-sama atau Yumi-senpai. Tapi tidak sekarang karena mereka ada urusan" Haku mengangguk mendengarnya. Fuuka menyerahkan piring berisi makanan pada Haku

'Kenapa? Apa aku akan dijadikan senjata lagi?' Haku menoleh kearah Fuuka yang masih menatapnya antusias dengan senyum diwajahnya. 'Tapi.. Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu?'

"Boleh kupanggil Haku-chan? Melihat kau lebih tua dariku dan aku lebih senior disini" kata Fuuka tiba-tiba dengan wajah polos yang membuat Haku hampir tersedak makanannya

"Ta-tapi aku belum bilang setuju. Dan.. lagipula aku ini laki-laki"

"Ayolah bergabung dengan kami.." kata Fuuka dengan nada memohon sedangkan Haku menyerngit mendengarnya. "Tapi, tidak apa kan aku panggil Haku-chan?" Haku menghela napas lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sepertinya percuma menolaknya, dia pasti akan terus memaksa. Dan sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk juga, mungkin dia akan mendapat sebuah.. Keluarga?

...

Kushina termenung dipinggir jendela kamarnya, menatap langit biru dan matahari yang sedang bersinar terang membuat beberapa benda yang disinarinya terlihat indah. Setelah seluruh pekerjaan rumah selesai, sekarang tinggal menunggu senja tiba untuk bisa berkumpul dengan Minato dan Menma. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Menma, Kushina jadi teringat tentang ceritanya yang bertemu dengan dua Pengelana. Bukan karena Pengelana itu mencurigakan. Hanya saja..

Kushina berjalan kearah meja yang berada disampingnya, membuka laci yang berada dipaling bawah dan mengambil sebuah pigura berukuran sedang. Pigura yang terdapat foto dirinya memeluk seorang yang lebih muda darinya dan tersenyum kearah kamera. Menatap lekat sosok itu, entah kenapa matanya menjadi panas. Tidak lama air mengalir dari matanya. "Naruto.."

Naruto. Nama Pengelana itu yang menjadi pemikirannya. Tangis Kushina semakin menjadi dan memeluk erat pigura itu. "Maafkan Nee-san.."

Seandainya saja tidak ada Ninja Kumo yang mengejar mereka. Seandainya saja dia tidak ceroboh dengan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Seandainya saja Anbu Konoha datang lebih cepat. Seandainya saja saat Naruto terdesak ditepi jurang dia datang lebih dulu dan menyelamatkannya. Mungkin, adiknya akan tetap hidup dan bersamanya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja Kushina tersentak dan langsung menatap pigura yang dipeluknya. Menatap wajah adiknya. Pikirannya melayang saat bertemu dua Pengelana saat pulang dari belanja beberapa hari lalu. Kushina masih ingat jelas wajah pemuda yang berdiri disamping gadis yang menabraknya. Pemuda berambut merah jabrik bermata violet. Mata Kushina terbelalak. "Ti-tidak mungkin.." Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Adiknya masih hidup? Kushina menatap pigura ditangannya. Walaupun logikanya menyangkal, tapi hatinya tidak, hatinya tetap berharap jika adiknya itu masih hidup meskipun dia sudah melihatnya sendiri saat Naruto jatuh kejurang. Kushina mengusap wajahnya, menghapus air mata dipipinya. "Apa kau masih hidup?" Kushina melihat keluar jendela "..Naruto?"

...

DDHHUUAAR

Asap tebal menyelimuti sebuah bagian hutan yang menjadi medan perang dadakan antara beberapa orang. Mengakibatkan jarak pandang memendek. Disalah satu dahan pohon berdiri dua orang berbeda gender. Sang Pemuda berdiri dengan seringai terpampang diwajahnya, sedangkan sang gadis menguap kecil dan memandang bosan yang ada didepannya. Sekitar tujuh Anbu Root berdiri diantara kabut yang masih menebal dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda menghilang. Sebenarnya ada sepuluh Anbu Root namun tiga orang lainnya sudah dalam keadaan tidak berbentuk.

"Naruto-sama, bisakah kita lakukan dengan cepat?" tanya Yumi bosan. Naruto mendengus, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yumi yang berdiri disampingnya. Baru saja beberapa hari mereka di Konoha, tetapi Anbu Root –entah mengapa mencurigai mereka walaupun tidak melakukan tindakan yang-menurut mereka-mencurigakan.

"Ck. Kau mengangguku Yumi" kata Naruto yang membuat Yumi ingin sekali membenturkan wajahnya ke pohon terdekat. Namun dia mencoba sabar dengan menghela napas. Dia lebih memilih melihat Naruto dalam mode Kurai Akuma karena wajahnya yang tertutup topeng daripada seperti ini, tapi hal itu tidak akan membantu dan malah membuat musuh semakin berdatangan jika melakukannya.

"Jika begini, Hokage akan mengirim bawahannya kemari" kata Yumi

Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Baiklah. Lakukan" perintahnya, Yumi kemudian membuat sebuah handseal

**Jūryoku Fuin : Omo-sa**.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang menjadi tempat berdirinya Anbu Root retak dan beberapa pohon tertarik kebawah, membentuk kawah yang cukup besar. Membuat asap semakin tebal dan semua Anbu Root tidak dapat bergerak, kaki mereka seperti tertahan ditanah. Sebuah Jutsu yang akan menambah gravitasi disekitarnya sehingga membuat siapa saja yang ada disekitar area itu seperti tertarik kedalam bumi. Seluruh Anbu Root menatap tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak!?"

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya kedepan sambil bergumam

**Suiton : Mizu Tsume. **

Cakar-cakar air muncul dari dalam retakan tanah dan melesat kearah Anbu Root itu dengan cepat, menusuk tubuh mereka dengan membabi -persatu tubuh itu ambruk ketanah dengan darah yang mengalir dan organ dalam berceceran disekitarnya serta beberapa kepala yang putus dari tubuhnya. Bau anyir darah bercampur air mulai tercium.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kekiri. "Yare.. Ada yang bisa lolos rupanya" katanya dengan wajah polos, mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Asap tadi sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, melihatkan mayat-mayat dengan tubuh yang tidak utuh.

"Ada satu -ah tidak, ada dua yang lolos" kata Yumi sambil menajamkan cakranya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Dan sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang datang kemari"

"Mereka Jounin Konoha"

"Ck. Kau urus yang lolos, kita bertemu ditaman aku ada urusan disana"

"Baiklah" kata Yumi sambil menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Tidak lama muncul dua Jounin Konoha yang berhenti dan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, memandang datar dengan seringai tipis.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?!" kata Genma dengan wajah terkejut, tidak terkecuali orang yang ada disebelahnya, namun bisa disembunyikan dengan wajah datar

"Sepertinya buruk" kata Kakashi yang ada disebelahnya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pohon yang berada beberapa meter disebelah kanannya-tempat Naruto berdiri-, pandangannya menajam. Namun hanya ada angin berhembus cukup kencang bersamaan dengan daun yang berguguran menerpa mereka. 'Cakra ini..'

"Kita lapor pada Hokage-sama"

...

Naruto berjalan kearah pagar yang membatasi taman dengan sebuah jurang, menggerakkan tangan kanannya kedepan beberapa pasir muncul membentuk sebuah topeng yang langsung dipakainya. Seperti terbentuknya topeng itu, tubuh Naruto kini terselimuti oleh pasir. Pasir-pasir itu kemudian membentuk sebuah jaket hitam yang memperlihatkan sedikit kaos oren karena hanya ditutup setengah, celana hitam panjang dan juga jubah berwarna merah yang berkibar tertiup angin.

Sebuah kilatan hitam tepat muncul beberapa meter disamping Naruto, memunculkan seorang Pria berpakaian Anbu lengkap beserta topengnya. Dia berlutut hormat kepada Naruto. "Maaf, saya terlambat. Akuma-sama" katanya sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan biru yang langsung diterima oleh Naruto

"Tidak apa, aku juga menunggu seorang lagi. Tenzo"

"Yamato. Panggil saya Yamato"

Naruto menghela napas dibalik topengnya, entah kenapa hampir semua bawahannya selalu mendektenya untuk menyebut nama mereka dengan benar. Yah, walaupun dia sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hening menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa detik, sampai Yamato membuka suara. "Apa Anda merekrut anggota inti baru?"

"Anggota inti kita hanya sedikit, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya tepat kearah jurang, tempat yang pernah memberinya mimpi buruk. "Tapi, yang satu ini berbeda"

Yamato menyerngit binggung, namun dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena Pimpinannya itu hanya akan memberikan teka-teki untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri yang membuatnya pusing. Tidak lama muncul puluhan ekor serangga didepan wajah Naruto. Mengerti maksud kedatangan serangga itu, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya kedalam kerumunan serangga itu. Menarik tangannya kembali, sebuah gulungan sudah ada digenggamannya. "Sepertinya dia tidak bisa datang"

Yamato mengangguk, "Baiklah. Saya harus segera pergi" katanya yang kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Setelah tidak merasakan lagi cakra Yamato, Naruto melepas topengnya sama seperti sebelumnya berubah menjadi pasir dan hanya menyisakan kaos oren polos serta celana hitam, bahkan kain hitam yang digunakannya sebagai ikat kepala sudah terpasang.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya kemudian menatap langit. Entah sudah sejak kapan dia berkutat didunia gelap seperti Missing-nin, Mata-mata, hingga Pembunuh bayaran. Dia merasa Takdir selalu mempermainkannya, menjatuhkannya lalu membangiktkannya lagi. Benci? Tidak, dia malah merasa itu hal yang wajar. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti, untuk apa dia hidup. Bahkan tujuannya didunia ini, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah melindungi orang berharga baginya, membalaskan dendam pada sesorang dan.. mungkin bersenang-senang?

"Naruto.."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto mengalihkan padangannya dari langit keasal suara. Sedikit terkejut saat mata violet nya menatap sosok yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya. "..Kau, Naruto?" sosok itu kembali bersuara, namun lebih pelan hampir menyamai bisikan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

GREP

Sosok itu langsung memeluk Naruto hingga hampir membuat mereka terjungkal kebelakang jika saja Naruto tidak menjaga keseimbangannya. Tubuh sosok itu bergetar dan semakin memeluk Naruto erat. "Syukurlah.. Kau masih hidup, Gomene.. Maafkan Nee-san.."

Kushina menangis, air matanya membasahi kaos yang dipakai Naruto. Diam, tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas. Dengan kasar Naruto melepas pelukan Kushina. Membuat Kushina terkejut karena Naruto yang mencengkram pundaknya dengan keras. Kushina menatap Naruto dengan mata violetnya yang masih berkaca-kaca, menatap langsung mata Naruto yang memiliki warna sama dengannya. Kushina hanya bisa melihat kegelapan dimata itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Kushina lirih.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu" kata Naruto dingin sambil berlalu begitu saja berjalan melewati Kushina. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tubuh Naruto tidak bisa digerakkan dan berhenti tidak jauh dari Kushina yang kini tangannya telah membentuk sebuah handseal

"Tidak akan kubiarkan pergi. Kau boleh membenciku, Naruto. Tapi dengarkan penjelasanku, aku-"

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan?" potong Naruto. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kushina. "Kau membuang waktuku" desis Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan Fuin yang dibuat oleh Kushina. Kushina menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nee-san, tapi dia senang karena bisa melihat kembali Naruto.

"Tapi-" belum sempat Kushina berbicara, Naruto sudah menghilang dalam kilatan oren. Kushina termenung, menatap tempat hilangnya Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian Kushina menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang sempat dikeluarkannya. "Aku memang payah.."

...

**Suiton : Sensatsu Suishou. **

Ribuan jarum air mengarah kearah Yumi berdiri dan menabraknya, membuat ledakan cukup besar dengan debu bertebaran. Anbu yang membuat jutsu itu berdiri beberapa meter didepannya, menunggu tanda-tanda kemunculan Yumi. Namun saat debu itu menghilang, Yumi juga tidak ada disana. Anbu itu langsung waspada dengan mengacungkan Katana miliknya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Mencariku Anbu-san?" kata Yumi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Anbu itu dengan refleks mengayunkan Katananya kearah Yumi, tapi dengan mudah ditangkis dengan kunai membuat Katana itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dengan gerakan cepat Yumi membuat handseal dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas tanah. Sebuah lubang hitam muncul dibawah kaki Anbu itu yang menyerapnya masuk hingga tak tersisa.

Yumi melopat keatas mendarat disalah satu dahan pohon dan menatap lurus depannya dengan tatapan serius namun sepersekian detik berubah menjadi tatapan misterius dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Aku tahu kau ada disana Anbu-san~" kata Yumi dengan nada sing a song, tatapannya tidak berpaling dari dahan disebrangnya yang tertutupi daun lebat.

Tiba-tiba muncul puluhan shuriken dan kunai dari atas tempatnya berdiri. Dengan gerakan cepat, Yumi dengan mudah menangkis serangan tersebut menggunakan kunai. Seorang Anbu berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Yumi, melompati beberapa dahan pohon lalu bersalto dua kali. Anbu itu sudah berdiri tegak dengan mengacungkan Tantoo kedepan, bersiap menebasnya. Namun diluar dugaan Anbu itu, Yumi hanya melewatinya saja dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinganya. "Sayonara.."

BLAR

Tubuh Anbu itu kemudian meledak menjadi serpihan abu yang hilang dihempas angin. Yumi mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah dan membetulkan pakaiannnya yang kusut karena pertarungan tadi. "Ck. Tidak seru. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari aku memasanginya Fuin" Yumi berdecak kesal

"Tapi, cukup menarik" gumamnya pelan, dengan santai Yumi melompati dahan pohon. Namun pergerakannya berhenti saat merasakan sebuah cakra diarah jam dua dari posisinya, tidak terlalu jauh hanya berjarak 2km. 'Ini..'

...

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" seorang anak kecil bersyal biru tua mencoba memberontak melepaskan cengraman yang dilayangkan padanya sekuat tenaga, tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. "Bukannya aku sudah minta maaf, huh!?"

Sosok pemuda bertudung dengan wajah dihiasi garis ungu gelap yang mencengramnya menyeringai. "Maaf? Itu tidak bisa merubah apapun"

"Sudahlah, Kankuro. Kita tidak sedang berbuat keributan disini" kata gadis setahun lebih tua darinya, berambut kuning yang dikuncir menjadi empat memandang malas adiknya. Sudah lebih dari 10menit dia mencoba membuat Kankuro pergi dari sini, menurutnya lebih baik dia berlatih dari pada melihat tontonan yang sudah sering dilihatnya

"Jangan mengangguku Temari!" katanya. Temari menghela napas, sejak ibu mereka meninggal dia cukup sulit untuk mengatur adiknya sendirian terlebih lagi ayahnya yang selalu sibuk

Tidak lama muncul seorang berambut kuning jabrik dari gang tepat disamping mereka diikuti beberapa anak kecil dibelakangnya. Mata violetnya menatap Kankuro "Lepaskan dia!". Kankuro tersenyum meremehkan, sedangkan anak kecil yang dicengkram menunjukkan wajah senang.

'Tampan' batin Temari terpesona

"Hei, Bos. Cepat lepaskan aku dari si Brengsek ini!" kata anak kecil itu dengan nada memerintah yang malah dihadiakan deathglare oleh orang yang dipanggilnya 'Bos' membuat nyalinya ciut seketika dan diam

"Oo.. Jadi kau Ketua dari anak ini?"

"Jika benar, memang kenapa?" dengan tatapan menantang dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jadi begini sikap Anak Kazekage dari Suna? Sungguh memalukan" katanya dengan nada sarkatis

"Jangan membawa nama Kezekage-sialan itu didepanku! Memang siapa kau!?" kata Kankuro geram, dia tidak suka jika dikaitkan dengan Ayahnya sang Kazekage dan lagi darimana dia tahu jika dia adalah Anak Kezekage. Kankuro semakin mengeratkan cengramannya, membuat yang dicengram meringis menahan sakit

'Bos benar-benar tidak membatu' batin kedua anak kecil dibelakangnya sweatdrop

"Namikaze Menma" katanya kemudian menunjuk anak kecil yang masih setia dicengram Kankuro "Dan yang sedang kau pegang. Dia Konohamaru cucu dari Shandaime-Hokage, jadi cepat lepaskan dia!"

Temari tersentak dari terpesonanya saat Memna memberitahu nama marganya. Dan hanya ada tiga orang yang memiliki nama seperti itu. Kankuro menyeringai "Dia cucu Shandaime-Hokage? Heh. Ternyata kau lemah Bocah! Dan apa kau pikir aku takut?"

'Sudah kuduga' pikir Menma, membawa nama Hokage itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Konohamaru mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Menma sudah bersiap menyerang Kankuro untuk melepaskan Konohamaru. Namun gerakan Menma terhenti saat sebuah tangan memegang tangan kiri Kankuro yang mencengram Konohamaru. Sontak semua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping Kankuro.

Sosok yang sangat dikenal oleh Menma itu tersenyum. Menma dan Temari terdiam. "Lepaskan dia atau tanganmu kupatahkan"

'Yumi-nee? Kenapa dia ada disini?' pikir Menma tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

KRAK

Terlambat, dalam hitungan detik terdengar patahan dari tangan Kankuro yang secara refleks langsung melepaskan cengraman tangannya pada Konohamaru yang langsung jatuh terduduk. Semua terkejut melihatnya, tidak terkecuali Temari. Secara tiba-tiba pasir mengelilingi tubuh Menma dan Yumi hingga menyisakan kepala, pasir-pasir itu bergesekan dan mencengram kuat tubuh mereka.

Beberapa meter disamping mereka, terdapat sosok dengan aura kelam memandang dingin. 'Nani!? Apa lagi sekarang!?' pikir Menma sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pasir yang semakin erat melilitnya

Kankuro masih memegang tangan kirinya, sesekali umpatan keluar dari mulutnya. "Hentikan Gaara! Kau sudah berjanji pada Tou-sama untuk tidak membunuh" kata Temari yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya pada sosok adik yang dipanggilnya Gaara. Namun seperti tidak mendengar-atau memang tidak peduli-, Gaara semakin menggerakkan pasirnya untuk meremukkan tulang Menma dan Yumi

SET

"Lepaskan mereka.." sebuah kunai terhunus dileher Gaara. Gaara melirik kesamping, mencoba melihat siapa yang melakukannya. "..Atau aku akan membunuhmu" kunai tersebut kemudian teraliri cakra yang mempertajamnya

Gaara masih dalam posisinya, berdiri tegak sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Pandangannya teralihkan ke langit "Bukankah posisi kita tidak menguntungkan?" nada datar keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau membunuhku sekarang. Mereka juga akan mati disaat yang sama" pandangannya kembali kearah Menma dan Yumi yang meringis kesakitan

Terdiam beberapa detik, dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Apa mereka berharga untukmu?" suara datar yang hampir menyamai bisikan, namun masih bisa terdengar. Sosok itu diam, tapi masih mempertahankan posisinya

**RASENGAN! **

Pasir-pasir yang melilit mereka langsung merenggang dan lepas. Menma berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Yumi yang tidak siap dengan serangan Menma untuk membebaskan mereka dari pasir-pasir itu sedikit oleng kebelakang. Namun segera ditangkap oleh sosok yang tadi menghunuskan kunai dileher Garaa, entah sejak kapan sudah ada dibelakang Yumi. "Hei. Imotou, kau tidak apa-apa?" nada khawatir keluar dari mulutnya

DEG

Wajah Gaara mengeras, tanpa perlu bertanya lebih jauh dia mengerti kenapa sosok itu melakukannya. Yah, sama seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, melindungi orang yang berharga baginya. Yumi menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak apa-apa. Naruto-nii". Naruto menghela napas lega. Oh, great acting yang bagus dan tanpa cela!

Gaara membalikkan badannya "Kita akan bertarung nanti, Namikaze" katanya dan kemudian berjalan menjauh. Sontak Menma terkejut mendengarnya. Sepertinya Gaara sudah menyadari jika dari tadi Menma mengawasi mereka karena permintaan Ayahnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu nanti, sialan!" kata Kankuro sambil mendeathglare Yumi, dia masih tidak terima tangannya dipatahkan lalu menyusul saudaranya. Yumi menjulurkan lidahnya -mengejek, Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Gomenasai, telah membuat keributan" kata Temari membungkuk, menyusul Gaara dan Kankuro

"Hah.." helaan napas keluar dari mulut Menma. "Sebaiknya aku menunda untuk mengawasi mereka. Belum lagi minggu depan ada Ujian Chunin" gerutu Menma sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak hatal, sedikit frustasi

"Mereka? Ujian Chunin?" beo Yumi

"Yah. Salah satu diantara Sabaku bersaudara itu adalah Jinchuriki Ichibi, karena itu Tou-san memintaku untuk mengawasinya. Kalau tidak salah.. namanya Sabaku Gaara. Dan yang kudengar dari Tou-san, mereka akan ikut Ujian Chunin. Bahkan ada beberapa Ninja dari desa lain juga akan ikut" kata Menma terus terang

Yumi terkejut, ternyata masih ada Shinobi yang terus terang seperti Menma. Memberitahukan Informasi pada orang asing yang baru beberapa hari mengenal dengan mudah? Ini cukup sulit diterima oleh pikirannya. Naruto menyeringai tipis, sifat kakaknya yang terus terang itu menurun pada Menma. Yah, buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya bukan?

"Gomenasai, melibatkan Naruto-san dan Yumi-nee" kata Menma merasa bersalah

"Ah, tidak-"

PLETAK

"Tidak, justru kami yang minta maaf karena merepotkan Anak seorang Yondaime Hokage" kata Naruto setelah menjitak kepala Yumi. Yumi mengelus kepalanya, Menma melongo mendengar perkataan Naruto dia jadi merasa tidak enak. Dia baru sadar jika Naruto sedikit mirip dengan Ibunya, namun dia langsung menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Tidak mungkin bukan?

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Jaa" kata Yumi yang kini tengah digeret oleh Naruto dan semakin menjauh. Menma terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kakak-beradik yang dalam penyamaran itu. Mungkin meminta adik perempuan pada Ibunya tidak buruk juga. Menma menatap tajam Konohamaru yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik punggung kedua temannya, Udon dan Moegi.

"Nah, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Menma dengan aura hitam yang menyelubunginya, membuat ketiganya meneguk ludah mereka sendiri dengan susah-payah

...

"Err, bisa lepaskan aku Naruto-sama?" Naruto berhenti berjalan disebuah gang yang cukup sempit. Setelah merasa aman, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari kera rompi Yumi dan berbalik menatapnya dengan serius. "Kenapa kau tidak datang?" tanyanya to the point dengan nada kesal

"Aku penasaran dengan Jinchuriki Ichibi. Lagipula.." Yumi merogo saku Kimononya dan mengeluarkan tabung kecil berisikan cakra merah yang bergerak liar jika saja tidak tertutup. "..Aku mendapatkan ini" katanya tersenyum sambil melemparnya pada Naruto

"Gezz, terserah! Ini" Naruto menempelkan kertas tepat dijidat Yumi, menyerngitkan dahinya binggung. "Sebagai hukuman, kau harus ikut denganku menyamar di Ujian Chunin nanti"

Yumi melongo, yang benar saja? Hell, bukannya hanya akan membantu Naruto untuk mencari dia dan kenapa harus repot melakukan penyamaran lagi? "Tidak ada protes!" kata Naruto melihat Yumi akan membuka mulutnya lalu menghilang dalam kilatan oren

"HEE.. YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriak Yumi frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sungguh, jika bisa memutar waktu dia tidak akan menerima tawaran Naruto saat mengajaknya ke Konoha. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH. Oh, Poor you Yumi. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia menyeringai puas, mengerjai orang ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

'Akan kubuat kejutan yang tidak akan mereka lupakan'

**~DISC/TBC?~**

* * *

Jutsu/Place :

Jūryoku Fuin : Omo-sa(RankA). Merupakan Fuin-jutsu yang digunakan untuk menambah gravitasi bumi didaerah tertentu yang diinginkan oleh pengguna. Memiliki resiko kehilangan cakra cukup banyak. Namun dengan Fuin-jutsu ini bisa membuat musuh tidak bisa bergerak dan meremukan tulang mereka akibat daya gravitasi dalam sekejap.

Suiton : Mizu Tsume(RankA+). Ninjutsu yang memiliki daya hancur dan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Memunculkan cakar-cakar air dari dalam tanah yang dapat mengoyak tubuh hingga tidak utuh lagi.

Suiton : Sensatsu Suishou(RankA). Ninjutsu yang menciptakan puluhan bahkan ratusan jarum air melalui udara dan jika dimodifikasi bisa menimbulkan ledakan saat menyentuh target.

Taman Konoha. Terletak dibagian timur Konoha berbatasan dengan jurang. Sangat jarang ada orang datang kesana karena tempatnya yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman, karena itu sering beberapa Ninja melakukan pertemuan atau bertukar Informasi disana.

Topeng Kitsune. Topeng yang memiliki kekuatan misterius, topeng itu akan memilih pemiliknya sendiri. Bisa mengubah cakra pemakainya. Jika ada yang ingin menggunakannya dengan paksa, bersiaplah untuk mati saat itu juga.

* * *

Review :

alta0sapphire : Hm, Kushina cuma lupa-lupa inget, soalnya wajahnya Naruto wktu kecil sma dewasa beda gk kyak Kushina yg tetep *Bletak* #dijitak-Kushina. Dan sepertinya uda kejawab diatas

Akira No Sikhigawa : I know what you mean, Bung! Yah, sedikit merinding kalau nulis Incest. Jadi, gk Incest

nanaleo099 : Sya cari di Google klu Haku itu cwo, cuma penampilannya kyak cwe. Tapi, gtw juga sih,,

rikushiki : Ah, iya.. Sya lupa kasih Time Skip. Thanks bwt kritiknya

monkey D nico : Sudah ada diatas

Ae Hatake : Nanti akan tahu, kok..

OneeKyuuChan : Kan cuma papasan aja,,

Luca Marvell : Jiraya gk tahu klu Naruto itu adiknya Kushina

Kuzuri Reiketsu : Masih belum kepikiran,,

CorePride 666 : Pairnya bkn NarutoxYumi, sma aja klu sya pasangin Naruto sma OC. Mereka cuma punya hubungan Kakak-adik, kok

Ndah D. Amay : Gk, Naruto gk ngaku ke Kushina. Tpi Kushina yg sadar sendiri

JumAwan : Tentu saja, tapi yg jelas msih agak lama..

AM : A-ah, sya malah merasa klu fic ini gk bagus. Mungkin sya masukin flashback tpi gtw dichap brp, karena chap selanjutnya aja belum sya pikirin. Klu masalah word nanti akan panjang dngn sendirinya #smile

Meika Shii Cwex Yandere : Knp dipanggil mama sih? #cemberut. Naruto dijodohin sama Yumi? Hm,, klu kakak-adik gmna? *bows*. Walah, lek dikempesi dadi krempeng la'an? Uda lanjut kok,,

Guest : Tergantung Narutonya sih, #bercanda. Naruto cuma bekerja dengan kelompoknya sendiri, nanti ada penjelasannya kok.. Tpi mungkin masih lama, soalnya Naruto ada di Konoha. Yang lain? Pas penghancuran? Klu itu, emng Naruto yg buat, memanfaatkan keadaan yg lgi perang saudara juga Sanbi yg lepas dan taraa, jadilah seluruh wilayah Kiri hancur *Bwahaha* #ketawa-setan. Nanti ada penjelasannya kok,,

Thanks for : Red devils, Guest1, Guest2, mitsuka sakurai, primara, .79, Nokia 7610, uzuuchi007, darkuzumaki6

* * *

A/N : Yosh, apa kabar minna? Gomen, un. Chap ini membosankan, dan jelek T.T Untuk alurnya sedikit.. uh, lupakan =.= a –tpi, thanks yang buat uda review/fav/fol!^^

Log-out.


End file.
